staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 kwietnia 1993
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla najmłodszych 9.20 Domowe przedszkole 10.00 "Berlin lady", odc. 2 francusko-niemiecko-włoskiego filmu przygodowo-sensacyjnego 11.45 Kwadrans na kawę 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.45 Tylko u nas - zapowiedź najciekawszych programów 12.55 Temat dnia - Lobby młodzieżowe 13.00 Lobby młodzieżowe - Obraz Młodego Polaka '93 13.30 Zarządzanie (4) - Organizacja - niemiecki serial dok. 13.55 O poezji z... Haliną Winiarską 14.10 Teleplastikon - społeczne problemy współczesnej Europy 14.30 Dookoła książki - magazyn czytelnika 14.45 Odpowiem na każde pytanie 15.00 Stan ducha 15.15 Takie jest życie - Razem w naszym domu 15.35 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? 15.55 Jaka szkoła? 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Program dla najmłodszych: Ciuchcia 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Największe wydarzenie XX wieku" - "Wojna hiszpańska" (1) - francuski serial dokumentalny 17.50 Co do grosza - PIT 33 18.05 Każdy ma prawo 18.20 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Kacper i jego przyjaciele" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.15 "Berlin lady" (2-ost.) - przygodowo-sensacyjny film francusko-niemiecko-włoski 21.50 Sprawa dla reportera - program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Muzyczna Jedynka 23.10 "Bohaterowie i męczennicy" cz. 1 - fiński film dok. 23.50 Gorąca linia 24.00 Saga piosenki francuskiej - Yves Montand 0.55 Agnieszka Osiecka zaprasza: "Listy śpiewające": "Miny do lustra" 2.00 "Zaklęty dwór" (7-ost.) - "Bracia" - serial TP 2.55 Siódemka w Jedynce: "Legenda Niny Simone" - francuski film dok. 4.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Pole Position" - "Cztery cenne obrazy" - francuski serial anim. 9.05 Studio Dwójki 9.10 "Kate i Allie" - serial komediowy USA 9.35 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.05 Chimera - magazyn literacki (powt.) 10.45 Przeboje Dwójki 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Studio Dwójki 11.10 Animals świąteczny (powt.) 12.00 Studio Dwójki 12.10 Bezludna wyspa (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.05 Australijczycy: "Osadnik" - film australijski (1987 r., 47 min.) 13.50 Jazz Jamboree 15.00 La, la, mi, do 15.30 "Słoneczny zegar Inków" - film dok. 15.55 Powitanie 16.00 Klub Yuppies - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Panorama 16.35 Sport 16.50 "Pole Position" - "Cztery cenne obrazy" (powt.) 17.20 "Kate i Allie" - serial USA (powt.) 18.00 - 21.00 Program regionalny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.45 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 22.20 "Wybierz mnie" - film USA 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Teatr Sensacji: Raymond Chandler "Długie pożegnanie" (1) 1.15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 8.00 TV „Polonia" - transmisja do godz. 16.00 16.00 Program dnia i Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Tip Top - magazyn muzyczny 16.40 „Inspektor Gadget" - film animowany 17.05 „Sir Robin Hood" - serial prod. angielskiej 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 „Życie zaczyna się po 30." - serial prod. USA 19.20 Tydzień w Trójmieście 19.30 Wiadomości 20.20 Panorama i przegląd prasy 20.25 Relacja z targów Okna '93 21.00 Trans World Sport 22.00 ,.Kiedy ostatni raz widziałem Paryż" - fiIm fab. USA 23.50 Program na sobotę 0.00 TV „Polonia" - transmisja do godz. 3.00 PolSat 16.35 Fotoaparat - film animowany 16.45 Fucha - film polski z 1983 roku 17.50 Poszukiwany zywy lub martwy - odc. pt. Partnerzy 18.20 He - Man (odc. 11) - serial animowany 18.45 Pożegnanie 23.15 Program wieczoru 23.20 Autostopowicz - odc. pt. Zaufaj mi 23.45 Końcowy egzamin - film USA 01.15 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Powitanie i program dnia 8.15 - 16.00 Blok powtórzeniowy 8.15 "S.O.S." (4) "Fałszywy trop" - ser. TP 9.10 Świat literatury, świat poezji - widowisko dla młodzieży 9.55 Śpiewa Zbigniew Wodecki 10.05 Telegazeta 10.10 Dzieje białej broni (4) 11.15 Koncert Laureatów Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu (2) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Teatr Sensacji: "Akcja V" (1) 13.45 Tylko w Jedynce 14.25 Powrót bardów 14.45 Elegancja '92 - rep. Urszuli Lityńskiej 15.05 Wokół wielkiej sceny 15.45 Drogi do wolności (4) 16.00 Powitanie, program dnia 16.05 Ciuchcia - pr. dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna - pr. prof. Jana Miodka 17.30 My i nasz dom - Danuta i Szymon Kobyliński 17.50 Książnica narodowych pamiątek (39) 18.45 Teatr, czyli świat - z Piotrem Fronczewskim rozmawia Andrzej Żurowski 19.15 Dobranocka: Mały Pingwin Pik Pok 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 "Doktor Murek" (3) - ser. TP 20.50 Magazyn Przechodnia 21.00 Panorama 21.30 "Brzezina" - film fab. prod. pol. 23.05 Godzina szczerości 0.00 Panorama 0.15 Program rozrywkowy 0.30 Program rozrywkowy 1.00 Gwiazdy świecą wieczorem 2.00 "Doktor Murek" (3) - ser. 3.00 Zakończenie programu Sat 1 8.25 Idź na całość! - powt. 9.00 Na śladach wszechmocnych - powt. 9.30 American In fermo - powt. 12.00 Koło szczęścia 12.40 Tenis ATP (Monte Carlo) 16.45 5 razy 5 17.20 Idź na całość! 18.30 Dran 19.00 Pieniądze, śmierć, miłość 19.30 Koło szczęścia 20.15 Kim jest Harry Crumb - fab., (1985) 22.00 Ran - mag. 23.00 Marlin - Ukryta namiętność (1988) 0.15 LIVE Schreinemakers 1.30 Einspruch! Super Channel 7.45 Agenda 8.00 World News 8.30 Agenda 9.00 Super Shop 12.00 Documentary 12.30 Business Insiders 13.00 Agenda 13.30 Youthquake 14.00 Clouse To The Edge 15.00 The Jam 16.30 On the Air live 18.30 Bonanza - ser. 19.30 Turn Of Fate 20.00 Science Show 20.30 Film Europe 21.00 Agenda 21.30 European Magazine 22.00 Wiadomości 22.30 European Business Today 22.48 Market Wrap 23.00 Outpost in Morocco - woj. (1949} RTL 4 8.00 Wiadomości 8.05 Bogaci i piękni - ser. 8.30 News 8.35 Santa Barbara - ser. 9.00 News 9.10 Quiz 9.35 Dobre czasy. złe czasy - ser. 10.05 As The World Turns - ser. 10.50 Sons and Daughters - ser. 11.15 RTL Shop 11.25 TBA 12.00 Telekids - dla dzieci 13.00 Showtime - mag. 13.30 Barend and an Dorp - sport 14.30 Prijzenslag 15.00 General Hospital - ser. 15.45 Santa Barbara - ser. 16.15 Rozmowy bez sekretów 17.00 5 Uur Show 18.00 News 18.20 RTL Club 18.35 Bogaci i piękni - ser. 19.00 Koło fortuny 19.30 News 20.00 Dobre czasy. złe czasy - ser. 20.30 Wie Ben lk - quiz 21.20 Klasgenoten 22.20 Hunter - ser. 23.10 The King of Comedy - film 1.10 Absolute Beginners - film 2.55 Love Circles - film RTL 9.00 Szef - ser. krym. 10.00 Bogaci i piękni - ser. 10.30 Der Preis ist heiss - telet. 11.00 Riskant! - telet. 11.30 Familienduell - telet. rodzinny 12.00 Punkt 12 - mag. 12.30 Springfield Story - ser. 13.20 Santa Barbara - ser. 14.10 Na hasło "Ratunek" - ser. 15.00 Dziwne hobby - ser. krym. 16.00 Hans Meiser - prog. rozrywk. 17.00 Kto jest szefem? - ser. 17.30 Eine Schrecklich nette Familie - ser. 18.00 Elf 99 - mag. 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv - mag. 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - ser. 20.15 Muzyka ludowa 21.15 Almenrausch and Pulverschnee 22.15 Jak proszę - show 23.15 Gottschalk 0.00 Nowy raport gospodyń domowych - erot., (1971) 1.30 Młodzi i bezwzględni - dram. (1984) MTV 7.00 Awake on The Wildside 10.00 VJ Paul King 13.00 Simone 16.00 Greatest Hits (P. King) 17.00 Report 17.15 At The Movies 17.30 News at Night 17.45 3 From 1 18.00 The Soul of MTV 18.30 Prime 20.00 Dial 20.30 Most Wanted 22.00 Greatest Hits 23.00 Report 23.15 At the Movies 23.30 News at Night 23.45 3 From 1 0.00 VJ Kristiane Backer 2.00 Chill Out Zone 3.00 K. Backer Pro 7 8.05 Parker Lewis - der Coole von der Schule - ser. kom. 8.35 Hart aber herzlich - powt. 9.30 Chubasco - powt. 11.25 Ulice San Francisco - powt. 12.30 Bill Cosby Show - ser. 13.05 Perry Mason - ser. 13.55 Matlock - powt. 15.25 Hart - ser. 16.20 Trick 7 18.05 Parker Lewis nie może przegrać - ser. 18.35 Bill Cosby Show - ser. 19.05 Booker - ser. 20.15 Diabelska brygada - west. (1951) 22.20 Mike Hammer - ser. 23.20 Śmierć czarnemu skorpionowi (1988) Eurosport 8.30 Gimnastyka 9.00 Jazda konna 10.00 Lekkoatletyka: maraton 11.00 Hokej na lodzie 13.00 Formula I: San Marino 14.00 Piłka nożna 15.30 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Amer)ki 17.00 Wyścigi motocyklowe 17.30 Magazyn sportów motorowych 18.30 Formuła 1: San Marino 19.30 Wiadomości sportowe 20.00 Hokej na lodzie: Niemcy - Finlandia 22.30 Koszykówka amerykańska 23.00 Boks 0.30 Hokej na lodzie 1.30 Wiadomości Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 4 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1993 roku